


Can you hear me?

by CinnamonRoll



Series: 50-50 Shades Of HAGREY [2]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Suits (TV)
Genre: Doggy styles, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love You, Lube, M/M, No condom used, Sex involved, Table, Whispering, cum, kiss, oh yeah, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 baby! Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 baby! Enjoy :)

The day after, they work like normal. No more laugh, smile or silly jokes. Christian didn't look at Harvey the same after the night they kiss. Harvey knows it was his fault all this thing happened. But 'never break the rule'. It is clear Harvey won't work any romance with his clients unless it's totally important. "I found this evidence from Judge Ward. He want to help, so I accept his help. I hope you don't mind. By tomorrow we can proceed to court and everything is done. I won't hold you long. Excuse me, I have meeting to go. Thank you for your help, Mr Specter." "Crhistian-" Christian heard his name being call but he just walk away ignoring the man called. "Christian. " This time Harvey put an afford in calling him. "Yes?" Grey stop his walk and turned to the lawyer. "Nothing. You may go." Harvey shoo Grey away. But Grey didn't move away on the contrary he walk towards Harvey. Harvey stand stood from his sit and put the document in his hand down. Grey is getting closer and Harvey is ready, ready for something he don't know. Grey did not slowing down his pace and reach the lawyer face. Harvey let Grey grab him and share the rough kiss, rough enough to make the younger one whimper in their kiss. The kiss longer then what they thought. Harvey break the kiss. "Your meeting-ah ah" "Mm-hmm.. I can cancel it. It's not that important." Harvey grab the younger one, shove him on the table in doggy styles while unfastening his belt. Grey did the same on his pants. "Lube. I nee-" "On the drawer. I can't reach it-" Harvey open the drawer and search for lube. It's so messy. So messy. "Too bad I can't find any condom- hah" Harvey place the lube on his cock. "Ready?-" "Just do it! NOW!!" "Ok- ahh ah ahh yess.. Oh.. You ok?" "Mm-hmm.. Move. Faster. Mark me." Harvey fastening his rhythm. The rooms echoes with their breathing sounds. The table rock with their wild movement. Harvey won't let go this time. "Harvey faster please!" Harvey slam his eager inside the younger body. The slaps of their skin can be heard all around the room.Harvey pull up his leg so that he can get the better entrance. Christian didn't protest but cherish Harvey to go faster and harder. All the phone rings they ignore until both of them are satisfied. "You won't mind if I come inside you? Right? " "Have I ever said 'no' ?" "I'm so close now!" "Do it Harvey! DO IT!! AHHHHHHH" Christian come first followed by Harvey. "I love you- kid.." Harvey give Christian a passionate kiss ever. "I thought you don't love me.." "Really?  After all this thing happened? You never grownup.. Come here." Christian stood up his body and jump into the old man embrace."I want more~" "My place tonight.  I promise. You don't have something to tell me?" Harvey look at the younger face. "Tell what? Oh- I love you?" "Try said it without question mark." Christian lean forward, and whisper ~

**Author's Note:**

> As you know, my phone screen crack~ but still can used it like normal. Its superb ugly. Like a lightning on my phone.. and I love u phone. Stay by my side phone.. not yet rip ok~
> 
> Part 2 the end of series. Im still crying. =="
> 
> Kudos bookmark if you are human  
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
